Over the past several years, the use of mobile communications devices and networks has increased. Some communications networks include devices and software for providing users with location based services. Location based services (LBS) are services tailored to a location of a device. Some wireless devices include global positioning system (GPS) capability for determining the location of the wireless device for navigation, rescue, or other purposes. Some devices include other systems and methods for determining the location of the device such as, but not limited to, triangulation using network and/or WI-FI® resources, assisted GPS (A-GPS), E911, satellite links, and the like (WI-FI is a registered trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance, of Austin, Tex.).
With the increasing sophistication of communications devices, communications networks, and communications device users, some sophisticated device capabilities are becoming more commonplace. For example, visual voicemail, navigation applications, Internet applications, e-commerce applications, social networking applications, and the like, which were until recently unavailable for many communications devices, are becoming popular features and/or applications for some accounts and devices. Other sophisticated device and network capabilities are implemented by communications network operators, application authors, and/or communications device manufacturers to provide users with new services, such as location based services.